Madness and Magic
by CrimsonStainedDragon
Summary: Shibusen has a new enemy s !An ancient witch trying to revive a creature born of chaos.New allies,a soul made of pure madness,and a crush that embarasses the hell outta Kid!DTKxOC,SoulxOC.Lots of insanity!
1. I Am Wiccan

_**(10 years ago)**_

_"Run, run! Run away twin!" " You are evil! You can never be a mage. Never!" "Run with your shadow, twin!" "You try to break your seal, you try to release your sister, you are a witch! A witch!" "You do not belong!" Taunting voices call. "Shut up! I'm not a witch! I'm not a witch!" I shrieked. "Go away Witch! Get lost!" "Die witch! Die!" "Bleed to death! Hahaha!" "Just you wait! DWMA will kill you!" More shouts echo. Tears streamed down my face as I ran. Down halls, through rooms, past more and more mages. Out of the old castle, through the shadowy woods, deep into the moutains, never legs gave out and I sank to the ground, eyes blurry from tears, curled into a ball, the calls of the mages running through my mind. "Demon!" "Freak!" "Witch!" "Evil!" "Leave!" "Get out!" "Go away!" "Die!"They had called. "Hey, sis. Don't mind them, they don't like people like us. We're stronger than them and they fear us. We're not witches, we never will be witches. We live with the land, we respect nature, we treated nature right and nature gifted us with control over it. Besides, our magic is stronger than witch or mage magic, because we are everything. That, and your a technician, I your weapon." My sister, Itachi, said in a gental voice. I nodded,"Yes, your right. We are not witches now let's go...I...I...wanna say good by to father and sensei...just one more time..."_

**(Present day)**

"Another one? God, just leave me alone, I haven't done anything." I said, adressing another DWMA student. "Witch Tsuki, I've come for your soul. As a meister it is my duty to kill you, even if you haven't done anything, yet." She responded. I sniffed the air, she had a few familiar scent about her. Probably a friend of her's I had fought. That was the most likely reason.

"Are you friends with a loud-mouth blue-haired meister with a superiority complex? The guy says he will surpass gods..."I asked, tilting my head. "You mean Black*Star?" The girl responded. I had my back to her, but I was starting to get annoyed."So that was his name. He was an imature brat, I'm glad I sent him back with all those injuries." I smirked, standing up,"What is your name?" The girl looked furious, she charged me. Her scythe swung around fast, but I dodged, doing a backwards handspring and sticking the landing

Reaching into my pocket, I pulled out a seed and started chanting. "Drake, Draco, Drago, Dragon." I dodged another attack, leaping over the girl and landing behind her. "_**RAPID GROWTH!**_" I yelled, slamming the seed into the ground. Blood-red, thorny vines shot towards the whipped around, only to be impaled by my plant. "Now, please answer my question. What's your name?" I said, approaching her. "M-Maka...Albarn." She stuttered, closing her eyes. I realized she was waiting for me to finish her off.

"Alright then Maka-chan, usually my attackers can make their way back on their own, but your injuries are worse than what I intended. I will take you back." I pulled her off the vine impaling her and whistled. Kip, a black, winged wolf appeared. "Kip-kun, please watch Maka-chan for a moment." The wolf nodded and stood guard while I searched for Itachi.

"You realize your flying straight into Death City, in your wiccan garb, right?" Itachi asked me, appearing suddenly and gesturing at my dragon-based outfit. I wore a blue, dragon scale patterned shirt with matching pants, a pointed hat with a fake dragon curled around it, and a short cape that resembled dragon-like wings."First off it's witch garb. Second yes I realize what I'm doing, but I'm the embodiment of insanity. Does it really matter?" I said. Itachi looked like she was going to argue, but changed her mind. She changed into a scythe that looked like a blade growing from a gnarled tree branch, with tons of little red flowers growing on it and a large rose blossom on the bottom.

Returning to Kip, I saw Maka watching me. "That's a weapon? But, your a witch! How..." She started, but I stopped her. "I'm not a witch, okay? I'm a wiccan, my magic is used for self-defense and aiding others. I was going to be a mage, but they chased me away." Maka's scythe had transformed into a white-haired boy with a bored look on his face. "I'm Soul and why have I never heard of a wiccan before?" He asked, watching me mount my scythe."And what are you doing?" "I am ready to fly, put your friend behind me and then get on. Also, hold on tight." I advised.

"Again, I've never heard of a wiccan." Soul repeated, following my instructions. "That's 'cause wiccans are going extinct. My sister,"I gestured to my scythe,"and I are the last wiccans." The boy got an apologetic look, but I just shrugged and took off into the sky. The wings that had appeared on the shrunken blade were four large, black, spiked, bat-like wings.

Shibusen was fast approaching as we soared through the sky. "Wow, I've never seen anything like this..." I murmured, as I landed in front of the huge building. Soul helped Maka off the scythe and started walking away, but the blue-haired boy Maka called Black*Star was approaching us."Hey! Witch! I'm not done with you! You shouldn't have come here, because I, the great Black*Star, will kill you!" He shouted, as other kids appeared. I took note of everyone there and memorized their appearance.

The first I noticed was the long, black-haired girl with Black*Star. She was probably his weapon, I guessed. The next ones I noticed were a girl with short, pink hair and another girl with long black hair. Meister and weapon, most last ones I noticed were two girls, they looked like sisters, and a rich looking boy standing between them. The girls wore similar outfits, shirts that showed their stomaches and what I asumed were supposed to be cowgirl hats. Their pants were different sizes, though. Their friend wore mostly black and had three white stripes in his hair. City folk, so strange.

"Tsubaki!" Black*Star yelled, and the girl with him tramsformed into two scythes conneted by a chain. "Jackie, transform!" The pink haired girl said. Her friend turned into a lantern-like object. "Liz, Patty, transform!" The other boy said, and the girls turned into guns. "Please, I am not here to fight, so let me go in peace." I said."No way! Your a witch! You can't wander around so freely!" The pink-haired girl said. "Yeah! Tell her Kim!" Black*Star yelled. I sighed, if that's how they wanted to be, then I'd fight. "Very well, I'll fight for my freedom." The girl, Kim, attacked first. She had thrown her weapon in my direction and I barely avoided it.

I kicked off the ground in time to avoid being hit with Black*Star's scythes. Once in the air I found it easier to dodge their pitiful attacks, gliding through the air above as each attack wizzed harmlessly past. For some reason I felt stronger at the moment, adrenalen...maybe? I wasn't sure, but it was an oddly familiar feeling of super-human strenght and limitless power.

"Kidd! Now's your chance!" Kim said, snapping my attention to the boy with the guns. He shot at us, hitting my arm and the blade of my scythe. Itachi's wings disappeared and we fell to the ground. We crashed, sending Itachi skidding away from me as I flew the other stayed in her weapon form, as I had told her, so they wouldn't turn on her. I rolled out of the way as one of Black*Star's scythes came at me, and jumped to my feet. I hit Black*Star with an uppercut when he turned to face me. The suprised meister went flying and landed about ten feet away. Not the farthest I'd ever sent someone by hitting them, but still decent.

Kim tried to attack, but I kicked her weapon, meeting it in mid-air, so that it went back towards her. She was hit square in the chest and was knocked unconcious. Black*Star tried to attack again, but this time I was ready. I held my ground as the scythe swung my way and let it clip my good arm. As it went past, I caught the chain and pulled. Now Itachi always said I had a hard head, but I didn't think she meant literally. As Black*Star was pulled towards me, I headbutted him and heard his skull crack. He was sprawled on the ground, unconcious.

"Two down, one to go." I said under my breath, scanning the area for the other boy. "Don't move," someone said from behind me. I could feel a gun on the back of my head. "Why? So you can shoot me? Well-," I stopped mid-sentence and swung around to face him, punching him in his stomache so he'd move,"I don't think so."I ran at him, staying low to the ground, like a wolf hunting a deer. While he was stunned from the last attack, I leapt at him, kicking his chest. He hit the ground hard and dropped the guns. Now was my chance, I sat on his chest and held his head down.

"What's your name?" My usual question, of course. "Why should I tell you?"He demanded. "Tsk, tsk. Your a brat, a spoiled daddy's boy. Do you not realize that your life is in my hands? I could kill you right now." I said in a cool voice. "Kill me then, witch." He snapped. Being called a witch really bothered me. I'm not a witch, I know I'm not, but everyone treats me like one. I cried myself to sleep each night, because of it.

I must've started crying, because suddenly everything was blurred. The boy sighed," Why the hell are you crying witch?" That was it. I was sick of this. It was "witch" this and "witch" that day after day. I pulled my arm back and slapped the stupid I was angry, no, I was seriously PISSED.

"I'M NOT A WITCH! I'M NOT, I'M NOT, I'M NOT! I NEVER ASKED TO HAVE A SOUL THAT PEOPLE MISTAKE FOR A WITCH! I NEVER ASKED TO BE TREATED LIKE A CRIMINAL OR TO BE HUNTED LIKE AN ANIMAL!" I shrieked, hitting him over and over. He was bloody, I couldn't see it, but I could smell it.

"I NEVER ASKED TO HAVE MAGIC! I NEVER ASKED TO BE CHASED FROM MY HOME OR TO BE HATED BY MY MOTHER OR HAVE MY FRIENDS TURN AGAINST ME! I NEVER ASKED FOR THAT! I NEVER WANTED MY FATHER TO DIE, OR MY TEACHER! AND IT'S NOT EVEN MY FAULT FOR THAT!" Now I was shaking him, my hands around his neck, gripping tightly.

"GOD! WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS LIFE? I'VE NEVER DONE ANYTHING WRONG! NEVER!" I could feel him trying to pry my hands off, but I only tightened my grip."I'VE NEVER HURT ANYONE WITHOUT REASON! NEVER BEFORE!" I could feel him gasping for air, his attempts to release my grip were getting weaker.

"WHY DOES GOD PUNISH ME? DOES HE PUNISH ME FOR LIVING? WHY WOULD HE? I DESERVE TO LIVE, JUST LIKE EVERYONE ELSE! DON'T I?"My nails dug into his pale skin, drawing blood. The bright, ruby red of the blood clashed with his pale coloration.

I could feel the boy, still struggling, before he went limp. His hands fell onto his chest as I removed my hands slowly. I...killed him? Checking his pulse, I was relieved there was one, but there were voices close to me. I felt a hand pull me away and was glad it was Itachi. She had summoned Kip and was leading me to him as a white-haired man in a lab coat and glasses came running out.

I noted the stitches on his body and the large screw in his head. Kip launched into the air as the man approached. "Running again, it's cowardly Itachi." I muttered. "Well your little fit of rage is what got his attention." She pointed out. I nodded, too tired to argue. "By the way, I think I found out something about your nameless victim." I looked at Itachi, curiously. She shook her head and said, "You almost killed Lord Death's son." "Itachi...I-I'm sorry." I muttered.


	2. What's Wrong With My Soul?

**I tried to be descriptive...Hope this is good.**

_~Tsuki's dream~_

_"Itachi, Tsuki, as my sucessors you are to know your mission. Can you tell me what it is?" Asked the smiling woman. Itachi nodded and said,"Yeah! We gotta take ower da wiccan line! Continue practicing magics and all dat stuff! Right Gaia-sensei?" "That's right, but also you must collect the other peices of the Lunar Slate. In my life I've found all eight pieces of the Solar Disk and one piece of the Lunar Slate. Would you like to see them?" Gaia asked. Itachi nodded excitedly, but I wasn't so enthusiastic. Gaia stood and pulled a plate-like object from the highest shelf. It was gold and there were marks that indicated that it was, at one point, split apart. There was strange writing around the edges and gruesome pictures of death near the middle. "This is the Solar Disk, made of pure gold and protected by spells so ancient no one remembers them. And this," Gaia held up a silver triangular object," is the piece of the Lunar Slate." I stared the silver piece. The edges had half-circles, triangles, and rectangular shapes along it. The pictures showed pictures of life being given back to the dead and the enscription was older looking than those on the Solar Slate. Gaia replaced the items and sat in front of us. "Next lesson, soul perception. Tsuki what does Itachi's soul look like?" Gaia asked. I looked at Itachi, who was grinning in excitement. "Itachi's soul is strange. It looks like it has a witches hat and it is black." I said, listlessly. "Very good Tsuki. Itachi, you have the soul of a divine wiccan. You show promise. Now what is Tsuki's soul?" Itachi looked to me and I could tell she was trying to focus. "...I-I can't t-...AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Itachi curled into a ball and clutched her head in agony. "Itachi! What's wrong? Did it hurt you?" I shreiked. Itachi nodded shakily, tears streaming down her face. "Tsuki's soul...is...it on fire...it black with wings, and tail and surrounded by swirling red clouds." She said, calming down. Gaia stood, motionless and staring at me."I never thought I'd see the day...Tsuki, you have a very rare soul. The last record of such a soul was millenia ago." I looked at the ancient wiccan and tilted my head."Gaia-sensei, what is my soul?" She looked sympathetic and shook her head,"Your soul is...it's...SHH! There is someone outside...hide quickly." We did as we were told, and hide among the plants in Gaia's hut. She stood in the center of the room as the door was broken down. A man stood in the door way, holding a long blade. "Witch Gaia, we're here for your soul." Within minutes Gaia lay dead on the floor, her blood spreading across the carpet, her body tossed aside like a bloody rag. The last thing I said was,"What's...what's wrong with my soul?"_

_~End Dream~_

I woke to hear a knock at my door. Getting up I trudged to the door, wondering who would even be here. Opening the door I was shocked to see Maka and Soul standing outside."Hello, Tsuki. You have quiet a lovely garden out here. I've never seen so many different plants. Your house was a challenge to find with all the ivy on it."Maka said in a joking tone. "Thanks, but...why are you here?" I asked moving asideto let them in. "We came to warn you." Soul said following Maka in.

"Wow! Your house is so cute! So many plants, though..." Maka wandered around the hallway. "Again thank you Maka-chan, but-" Maka interupted when Sirius and Sapphire came to investigate. "Who are they?" "This is Sirius and Sapphire, our sucessors." Itachi said coming from the kitchen. Maka looked as if she was about to say something, but I intervened. "Please, follow me to the living room." I turned and walked through one of the plant-lined doorways. "Hey, Maka. You think the garden would drive Kidd up a wall?" Soul asked, as they followed me.

"Yes, everything is scattered, growing anywhere. It's like a jungle." Maka replied, nodding. "Have a seat."I said gestureing to the chairs scattered around the room. We all sat around a table made of trees growing from the ground. "Now, Soul-kun, you said you came to warn me about something?" I questioned. "Yeah, your little episode at Shibusen really got Lord Death's attention. That was really uncool to attack Kidd that way." Soul said, shaking his head. "Kidd?" I tilted my head and looked at him. Maka nodded,"Yeah, Death the Kidd. He's Lord Death's son, and now there is going to be a witch hunt."

I was speechless. A witch hunt, for me? "Yeah, and I heard some rumors that Lord Death will be leading the hunt himself. I doubt that, but expect some powerful people." Soul said, staring at one of my plants. Maka leaned forward in her seat and asked,"Why did you attack Kidd like that? Your so nice, it's hard to believe." I knew they'd ask that."He kept calling me a witch and ,well, I guess that being treated the way I was for so long and keeping all the anger surpressed, I just lost it." I shrugged.

"Well, maybe if you explained it to them, they'll leave you alone." Maka suggested. I thought it over, they may listen and, if they don't, I could run. Maka seemed to sense my indecision and reassured me."Look, your a meister they'll have to listen, especially if I defend you. That and they'll need to consider Sirius and Sapphire." The way she put it, it might actually work. "Alright, let's try it. How's tommarrow?" I asked. "Sounds good!" Maka and Soul said at the same time.

I lead them to the door and waved goodbye. "Oh, by the way, what kind of soul is yours? I've never seen anything like it." Maka asked. "I don't know." I replied.

"Itachi! We're going to Shibusen tomarrow!" I called, closing the door. While walking down the hallway I asked the one thing that haunts me,"What is wrong with my soul?"

**Sorry it's so short. I really, really tried to be more detailed. **

**If you have any pointers, since this is my first Soul Eater fan fic, I know I'll do better!**

**Thanks and please no negative comments(ex: 'you suck', 'delete this trash'. Things like that.)**


	3. Is Luck On Our Side?

"Alright! Ready to go?" I called, spinning to face my family. They stared like I was some crazed, murderous psycopath, which I probably was. "Come on! Show some spirit, guys!" I raised both of my arms in a cheery way, grinning excitedly. Kip, being easily excited, leapt into the air and flapped his raven wings. Howling to the sky he circled us for a minute before landing. "Let's do this! Come on! Ya cowards or wiccans? Let's go team!" He howled.

"Kip-kun's right! Let's go!" Sirius said, struggling onto Kip's back, sitting between the wolf's neck and wings. "Alright!" Sapphire shrieked, swinging onto the wolf right behind her brother. Itachi and I watched as Kip launched into the air, raven wings opening with a snap. "Come on, Itachi! Let's have a race!" I said, watching the grin spread across her face. "You, against me and them?" She pointed to the winged wolf circling above. I nodded, and began to chant,"Drake, Draco, Drago, Dragon. **RAPID WING!" **

My shirt started to tear as wings shot outward in a flurry of feathers blacker than a crow flying through the darkest night. I looked challengingly at Itachi, who, for the first time, was wearing her wiccan outfit. Itachi wore a ferret-based outfit. Her hat had a fake ferret curled around it, and her cloak puffed like a spooked ferret's tail. Her knee-length dress was made to resemble a beige ferret, it even looked as if it were furry. She, like myself, was bare foot. The outfit matched the curly mop of golden hair that hung past her butt. I liked her hair much better than my own wildly flowing, tangled mess of gold hair.

"I will so beat you! Fe-fe-ferr-ferret! **RAPID WING!" **Her wings were the same golden color as her beautiful hair. I felt a grin creep across my face as I spoke,"Three, two...ONE!" Shouting the last word I shot into the sky. I heard a booming sound as Itachi chased after me and a swoosh as Kip picked up speed. Flying was always a favorite activity of mine. Feeling the wind whip through my hair and ruffling my feathers as I soared through the open sky, unchallenged for the most part.

The land whizzed past below me, the colors of the world blurring together below. The feeling it gave me was, well, almost undescribable. The best way to put it would be the feeling of everlasting freedom. Freedom from the worry and fear of the world below. "WOOHOO!" My voice rang across the miles of sky, sinking to the world below me. Now I could see Death City, swiftly approaching and I felt the sudden urge to keep moving. Past Death City, past countless cities, past forests and lakes and deserts; through rain and sun, sleet and snow; high above the clouds to the stars beyond.

I did just that. I passed Death City and soared through the clouds, climbing ever higher, dipping and diving among the white fluff. Realizing what happened, I circled back, maintaining my high altitude. Kip and Itachi hovered above Shibusen, watching me as I returned. _**Time for some real fun,**_ I thought. Maka and Soul were standing just outside with their friends and they made easy targets. Hehehe...

Climbing to a height that would surely kill me if I were normal, I closed my eyes and let instinct take over. Opening my eyes, I felt extremely refreshed and aware of everything around me. The winds whipping around me so fast it was like standing in a hurricane, the sound of the rushing winds, the biting cold of the air around me, the crisp scent of the air, the taste of the water in the atmosphere, the stares of those on the ground, gazing in wonder at my form.

Folding my wings to my body, I leaned to the side so I fell head first. My hair was thrown about wildly as my 165 degree dive caused me to gain the speed of a flaming meteor, hurling to the Earth. Faster and faster, I approached the ground. I'm sure I was nothing more than a blur to those people below. The ground was close and Maka's friends just realized I was coming straight at them. My wings snapped open as I soared upward, narrowly missing their heads.

Throwing myself into a spin, I climbed higher. Leveling myself so I would fly straight, I circled the towers of the school. Letting out a loud whoop of joy, I perched on one of the towers as Kip and Itachi did the same. Nodding to each of them I leapt back into the sky, flanked by them. They continued circling the towers as I gained altitude, pulling my wings closer as I spun to gain speed. Diving past Maka and her friends again. This time, instead of circling the towers again, I flew around them once and landed infront of them.

"Hey! Your that witch!" Black*Star shouted, pointing at me. I swatted his hand aside."That's not nice, dude. Don't point." Itachi and Kip landed next to me as the young wiccans dismounted. Maka smiled at me, which her friends failed to notice. "I guess somethings wrong with you, I came to explain my situation to Lord Death. Oh, and also,"I turned to Kidd," I'm really sorry for hurting you. I just couldn't stand being called a witch, anymore. I'm not a witch so please don't refer to me as such. So, again I'm really, really sorry for hurting you, Stripes."

"Stripes?" Tsubaki said as she looked at me. I nodded, grinning widely, while Liz and Patty stared at me like I was mad. I probably was, seeing as I just waltzed up to the one place with the most meisters I knew of, but I guess my nickname wouldn't fit if I wasn't slightly mad.

Kidd tilted his head and stared at me, which started to creep me out. "Uh...What exactly is he doing?" I questioned Maka."I don't know, but it probably has something to do with symmetry..."She replied. While I was trying to figure out what Kidd was doing Itachi snuck up behind me and pulled my hat over my head. "Ya dropped this, sis!" After fixing my hat, I turned to face my sister. I moved closer to her, speaking slowly,"Itachi, what have I said about touching my hat?" She grinned evilly and grabbed the brim of my hat."If I remember, it was don't touch the hat..."

"That's right. Do you know what happens if you touch it?" Itachi shook her head violently. I tackled Itachi to the ground and pinned her down. She swung her arm around and punched me in the face, but I wasn't phased. Grabbing her shirt, I stood and pulled her with me. Itachi started laughing so hard she could barely stand. I tightened my grip on her shirt, bringing her face to mine. "Itachi. You know better than to touch the hat." I hissed as she laughed harder, knocking the hat off my head. "ITACHI!" I shrieked. I lifted my hysterical sister off the ground and threw her towards the school, laughing when she collided with a wall.

"Okay, okay...Tsuki your here to see Lord Death not to throw your sister into a wall." Maka said, standing in front of me. "Oh, right. Thanks for the reminder, Maka-chan!" I exclaimed excitedly, pulling Itachi to her feet and running to Maka. "Lead the way!" Maka nodded and motioned for us to follow her. Black*Star stood in front of us, blocking the way. "Maka, why are you helping this...this witch? Why should you help her anyway?"

"Because she's nice! She brought me back here after I fought her! And she's not a witch, she's a wiccan! There is a difference. She just wants to clear her name so her family can stop worrying!" Maka said, pushing past Black*Star. We followed obediently as Maka and Soul led us through the seemingly endless hallways of the school. Along the way I got bored and started humming my favorite song, "Too Bad" by Nickleback. It seemed fitting, since that was and sort of is our lives at the moment.

Maka shot me a glance, but I shrugged, refusing to stop humming. When I had fininshed humming the first song I sung the next one softly.

_"He wears his heart saftey-pinned to his back;  
><em>_His backpack is all that he knows;  
><em>_Shot down by strangerswhose glances can criple,  
><em>_The heart and devor the soul."_

Maka elbowed me in the ribs and I hissed at her. Itachi leaned in and said," Try to act normal infront of Lord Death, Ms. Maddness." I turned bright red when she said that, since I had completely forgotten what was going on. I looked around, but the room held nothing of interest, even if there were red things. God, how'd I miss that? Oh well, no use worrying about it now. The other thing I noticed was the mirror, and I instantly started backing away from it. I hated my reflection, I really hated it. It's not that I'm not pretty, it's just, my reflection looks different than I do and I can see my own soul when I look in mirrors. Water is fine, I look normal in water, but mirrors, totally different.

_What? You expect to look normal in mirrors, too? Mirrors are man-made, unlike most ponds and lakes,_ A voice said in my mind. I looked over my shoulder and all around to see who was talking. Then my gaze fell on the mirror and I saw my reflection. Only it wasn't mine. A girl, who looked just like me stood there, dressed in a knee-length black dress slit up the sides, and lacey black gloves. She had black wings like I had when I used rapid wing, a black, serpentine, razor-tipped tail, flaming gold hair, and she was surrounded by swirling red mist. "Itachi? Uh..." I nudged my sister. "We've been through this it's your reflection." She muttered. "That's not me! Can't you see her? She wears all black! And she's got flaming hair, black wings, a black tail, and she's surrounded by red mist!" I said, shaking her and putting my face an inch from hers before throwing back.

"Your scared of your reflection? That's not cool." Soul said. "Shut up! I'm not scared of her! She's just...just creepy! She's always there too! But only in mirrors!" I shrieked. Maka came over and tried to calm me. "Tsuki, You realize that your talking about your reflection, right?" I shook my head so hard I started to get dizzy,"But I never see her in water, I just see me. The way I look now, I see in water, but not in mirrors." I could feel everyone's eyes on me, and it made me nervous, so I forced myself to calm down. _Well, NOW your calm. You know that what you see is you. I am you, and you are me, we are one and the same. I am your soul, and I am Insaniy, _The mirror girl's voice echoed. "...My...soul...wha-?" I muttered under my breath.

"Hello, hello, hello!" I heard some one say. _Well, lookie here...little Ryuu is meeting Lord Death. You know, he's probably gonna kill you...,_The mirror girl cackled. I tugged on Maka's sleeve nervously."Maka-chan? C-can I please leave? Please?" I whispered. She shook her head and whispered back,"Your the one who wanted to come and clear your name." I sighed. "Lord Death? This is Tsuki, she's a wiccan who was mistaken for a witch." I stared at the ground and said,"H-hello,sir. I'm wiccan Tsuki, and this is wiccan Itachi and our sucessors, Sirius and Sapphire. Oh, and Kip is the wolf..." I could tell that Lord Death was waiting for me to continue. "Uh...I'm also really sorry for hurting everyone that's come after me, but they attacked me first, so technically I didn't do anything wrong...right?"

"Well, your half right. Although you fought to defend yourself, your still a witch and the students were just doing their jobs." Shinigami said. I sighed, shaking my head,"I'm not a witch, I'm a wiccan. There's a big difference, so stop calling me a witch unless you want me to lose all self-control and possibly kill some one." Itachi shook her head and the mirror-girl muttered something about me being wrong. "What would that difference be?" Shinigami asked, making me jump. I had forgotten he was even there. "Huh? Oh, well, wiccan magic is based entirely off nature and the eight natural elements. Wiccans also have spirit animals and we have to defend our animal brethren, since we also live along side all animals. Witches, on the other hand, have animals based entirely off their type of magic. They don't know what natural magic is or anything about the ways of nature."

"So, basically, your saying that your a wiccan because your magic is based on one of these natural elements and because you have a spirit animal." Shinigami said, simplifying my explanation," But what exactly are these natural elements and spirit animals? How do you know which animal is your spirit animal?" Maka looked like she wanted to know as well. " The eight natural elements are water, earth, fire, wind, electricity, ice, shadow, and light. Some say that thunder is an element. That's not true, but there is a nineth element that is over looked. Insanity is an element, it gives one astonishing power. And your wrong, my magic is based on all the elements, all of us have magic based on every element. As for spirit animals they're animals that have traits similar to a particular person. As for knowing the animal...you don't know, the animal knows and it will guide you if it choses to." I explained. "Alrighty then. That wolf...is he one of those spirit animals?"

Sirius spoke up," Yep! Kip-kun is my guardian spirit. He's also my brother!" The little blonde boy was stroking the jet black wolf, frosty blue eyes never leaving Shinigami. "Because Kip is a wolf Sirius dresses as a wolf." I said, noting his black clothes covered in silvery-gray wolf prints, the collar embroidered with large white moons, and the silver wrist band with a large, ruby red jewel in the shape of a wolf's paw. "Well, if you dress to symbolize your animal then your a dragon and your sister is a ferret. What about the girl?" He pointed at Sapphire, questioningly. "I'm a thunder bird!" The brunette exclaimed. Sapphire wore an eagle feather hat and a short cape made from hawk feathers. Her shirt had the Native American symbol for the thunder bird on it.

"Thunder bird?" Maka looked at me, her confusion obvious. I shrugged,"Only Sapphire knows where they are, just like only I know where the last of my animals are. And we won't tell." "So there really are dragons?" Maka looked like she'd been slapped in the face. I guess she was one of those people who grew up hearing that dragons aren't real or some other nonsense. " Alright, alright. We're getting off track here. You said Insanity is an element that gives you astonishing powers. What would these powers be?" Shinigami asked. I could sense that he wanted to know, pretty badly too. This may decide whether I can live or not, better think my answer through. "Well, I don't know EVERY one, but I know Telepathy, telekinises, and teleportaion are definately some abilities. They say the other ones are only discovered as you develope, so I don't know them."

"It seems safe to allow you to live, but if you do anything that may prove you a threat, we'll be sure that we dispose of you." Shinigami told me, although I'm sure he was also talking to the others. We all nodded and headed for the exit, when Maka shouted,"Wait!" I stopped dead in my tracks, which caught Itachi off guard. She walked right into me and we both fell to the ground. Pushing Itachi off me, I sat up." Itachi, you idiot. I thought I told you that your a ferret, not a duckling." The look of pure confusion that crossed her face made me burst out laughing. I laughed so hard I didn't even hear what Maka had just said. After a few minutes I had calmed down and pulled myself to my feet.

"S-sorry Maka-chan, what was that?" Tilting my head I looked at her. "Well," Maka began," what I said was that your gonna start classes here at Shibusen. After all Itachi is a weapon and your her partner." "What? N-no! I-I can't. I know everyone will hate me because of my magic." I complained. The look on Itachi's face told me that she would be no help. This was her dream come true. "You starting tomarrow." Maka said flatly. I sighed, tomarrow was going to be the worst day ever.


	4. First Day

"Tsuki! Get up! Time for school!" Itachi shreiked, pushing me out of my bed. "Uh...I dun wanna...five more minutes..." I mumbled, covering my head with a fallen pillow. Tearing the pillow away from my face, she pulled the blankets away from me and threw it onto the bed. "Oh...my...GOD! Tsuki! are you really that obsessed with dragons?" She was doubled over with laughter, clutching her stomach. It took me a minute to realize what she was laughing about, but once I knew, I was sure I was redder than a ruby. "S-STOP LOOKING!" I shreiked, grabbing the robe off the chair next to me and hastily throwing it on.

Once she regained her posture, I could see her struggling to keep a straight face. "Y-you...heh...y-y-ya r-really...pfft...w-wear dragon p-panties...dragon...dragon... underwear...PFFT...Ha!" She was laughing again, so I dragged her towards the stairs and pushed her down."They're not 'panties'. You know all to well I prefer boxers." I said. It was refreshing to see her roll down the stairs, it made me feel better. Heading farther down the hall, I stopped and opened a door with blue morning glories growing around it. The bathroom was huge, with a bath tub the size of a small pond, a walk-in shower as big as three shower stalls combined, a granite sink with sapphire counters, and, for whatever reason Itachi insisted, a gold toilet.

I hurried to get my shower and threw my clothes on afterwards. The only clothes I had were my wiccan clothes, but what could I do? Sliding down the railing on the stairs, rushed past Itachi, and out the front door. "Tsuki! Wait up!" She called for me, but I never even slowed, since today was special I was gonna have a special treat. Running swiftly down the steep mountain side, I kept looking for my ride down the mountain. I finally spotted it. A dead tree right in front of me. Still moving, I launched myself at it, hitting it with my feet and knocking it down.

The hollow log rolled down the hill and split into two sled-like chunks after hitting a boulder. Running after one piece, I launched off another boulder and landed on the piece with less branches while staying upright. I shifted my weight until it straightened out, flying down the steep slope, gaining speed. "T-Tsuki! Woah! W-what the-?" Itachi was riding the other half of the log, struggling to keep her balance as she swayed back and forth. It was almost as great as flying, the wind whipping my hair about, the scent of the crisp, fresh air, I loved this. Leaning forward to increase my speed, I eyed the terrain, spying a natural slope curve upward slightly. I aimed my sled towards the slope, leaning farther, as Itachi's panicked shrieks echoed across the land.

The slope approached faster and faster as I crouched like a wolf ready to pounce. My sled shot skyward, like a rocket, before falling back towards the Earth. I spun in mid-air to face Itachi, before free-falling and saluting her with a huge grin plastered on my face. "T-TSUKI! DO SOMETHING!" My sister shreiked, clutching her skirt. I calmly replied,"I AM doing something...I'm falling." "YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN! SAVE ME!" She shreiked. "Fine...uh..._By the power of the blackest nights, of bloody claws and bright red eyes, destroy the seal of a parent's seven lights..." _I could feel the wind picking up and a sharp pain in my chest. Instinctively curling into a ball and wait for the collision with the ground. **_How I wish I were at Shibusen right now, _**I thought.

The pain in my chest got worse, making me feel like I was being crushed by a large rock. The wind formed a tunnel around us and slowed our fall, but the pain grew more intense. Everything started to get dark, but when Itachi started freaking out about the darkness, I knew I wasn't going to black out just yet. I closed my eyes and waited for the darkness to disappear. Itachi whimpered next to me, so I tried to help. "Close y-yer eyes...it w-will end sooner...that way." I said through gritted teeth. "O-okay!" She replied. The pain grew worse as I felt the darkness spread out and, the next thing I knew I could hear voices.

"Tsuki! Tsuki are you okay?" I heard a panicked Itachi shout. It took me a moment to realize that I was curled up on the ground. "Maka-chan! Somethings wrong with Tsuki!"Footsteps approached, one, two...five...seven...I guessed there were about seven people heading our way. "What happened?" Maka asked. I opened my eyes and tried to sit up, but the pain in my chest wouldn't let me. "ugh...I-I'm fine...don't worry..." I managed. Everyone turned to face me, Maka looked relieved. "What happened to you?" Tsubaki asked. "I dunno...last thing I remember was falling, saying something, alot of pain, then being surrounded by darkness...The next thing I knew I'm here..." I admitted.

"You said something that sounded like an incantation. I only caught the part about 'destroying the seal of a parents seven lights' or something like that." Itachi said helpfully.  
>"Make it eight!" Kid said to Itachi, which made her stare at him.<br>"...Your OCD aren't you?" She asked.  
>"I am not OCD!" Kid yelled at her,"It's just that seven is not symmetrical!"<br>"A lot of things aren't symmetrical." Itachi said coolly.  
>"But a lot of things can be symmetrical!" Kid argued.<br>"But symmetrical things can become asymmetrical." Itachi retrorted.  
>"But asymmetrical things can become symmetrical!"Kid yelled. I was glad I was back on my feet.<br>"But-"I cut Itachi off.

"Itachi, Stripes, shut the hell up. Itachi I'm sure it's fun to mess with Stripes, but wait 'til school is over. Stripes...I'll make this simple...You f***ing annoy the shit outta me." I said, recieving strange looks,"And further more, your not symmetrical with the stripes in your hair."

Everyone was looking at me like I was crazy, but I shrugged. Kid started crying and saying something like,"I'm asymmetrical garbage! I don't deserve to live!" I looked at Maka in confusion.  
>"You took the symmetry thing to far." Liz said. Sighing I crouched next to Kid.<br>"Yo, Shinigami-boy. Sorry for sayin' yer not symmetrical. To be honest, yer the most symmetrical person I know." I said smiling.  
>"R-really? You mean it?" He asked looking up. I nodded, and offered him my hand. He took it and I pulled him to his feet.<br>"Maka-chan? Can you show us the way to class?" I asked, recieving a nod.

We followed Maka and her friends to our classroom. There were alot of people, which started making me nervous. At the front of the room the guy with the screw in his head was standing in front of a table with a Komodo dragon strapped to it. I stiffened instantly as I heard it's cries for help,**_"Get me out! Please! Anyone!"_**  
>"Ryuu?...oh, Stein does that...He dissects animals, sometimes live ones." Maka explained. That pissed me off.<p>

"Yo!Teacher! You better let that poor animal go!" I shrieked. The man Maka called Stein looked up at us.  
>"Oh, you must be the new student. What are you again? A wiccan? I've never heard of a wiccan." He said looking at me, eyes full of curiousity.<br>"Are you deaf? Let that animal go before I kick yer ass!" I yelled, everyone was staring at me.  
>"I'm sorry, but this is part of the lesson. If you don't like it, you can leave." He said calmly.<br>"I'll leave then, but I'm taking the Komodo dragon with me!" I said in a matter of factly tone.  
>"You will not, you can take your seat, though. All of you can." He gestured to Maka and the others, who went to take their seats. That left Itachi and I.<br>"F*** you! I will not listen to you until that animal is freed!" I argued, crossing my arms.

Stein stood up and started walking my way, a stone hard expressoin on his face. "As my student, you must listen to me. Your behavior is unacceptable and this is just your first day. I advise that you do as I say." I was quiet, really quiet. I could feel every one watching me, waiting to see if I'd break under the teacher's intense gaze.

" You know what? I think your more annoying than Shinigami boy, who knew that was possible?" I said, swinging my arm around and punching him in his stomache. I laughed as he doubled over and skipped to the front of the room. "Hey there,fella. It's all right, I'm a friend." I smiled at the restrained creature.  
><strong><em>"F-friend? You friend? Can't be...two-legs not friends...not possible." <em>**The creature hissed.  
>"I'll prove it..." I said, flicking my wrist. The movement reavled my retracted claws, something I never knew about. In one swift movement the Komodo dragon was free and back on it's feet.<br>**_"...Claws? Never knew two-legs have claws. oh, thank you...friend." _**The animal said, as Stein appeared in front of me with the most ferocious face I've seem since...well let's just say awhile...

"I'm too tired to fight you. I'll ju- I mean we will head to my seat." I said trudging to my seat, the Komodo dragon behind me.

(FF After all nothing interesting really happens.)

"So...yer name is...Tranquial? Interesting...how about we call you...Tranq...sound good?" I asked.  
><em><strong>"I like it! Tranq, sound nice!"<strong>_ Tranquial the Komodo dragon chirped cheerily.  
>"Tsuki, stop talking to that animal. It's starting to worry me." Maka said.<br>"Oh, you didn't know, Maka-chan? I'm bilingual and can speak many animal languages." I explained.

"I don't doubt that, after all your quite the animal." I heard Kid mumble. Tranq heard him as well and had was glaring daggers at the shinigami, which didn't go unnoticed.  
>"Tsuki, Tranq looks murderous right now. "Maka pointed out.<br>"Don't worry Maka-chan. Tranq promised to only attack when I give him permission. Watch...sick 'im, Tranquial!" I said pointing at Kid. Tranq had Kid pinned on the ground before anyone had a chance to react. He started growling, his face centimeters away from Kid's. "Alright now, good boy Tranq. Leave Stripes alone."  
>"What the hell? Why did you do that?" Kid yelled at me.<p>

"You bother me." I replied coldly. Itachi walked up to Kid and started talking to him.  
>"Don't worry, Tsuki's just...anti-social. Keep in mind we grew up, hunted and hated by everyone around us. This is too strange to Tsuki, and...n-never mind...I shouldn't mention it." Itachi said, staring at the ground. Kid looked at me.<br>"So your anti-social?" He asked.  
>"I'm not anti-social...I just hate you." I responded. Liz started laughing like crazy."What's so funny?"<br>"Come on, we all know how this works...the shy, anti-social new girl falls for some rich boy, but can't understand what she feels. Then all kinds of embarassing moments happen between the two as they start falling in love. The ending varies from the boy asking the girl out to one of the two dying, leaving the other lost." Liz exclaimed happily.

" If anything, it would end up with one of us dieing, probably me. Luckily there's no chance of me falling in love with Stripes." I said. Liz shook her head.  
>"Yes! It's obvious! Why not just go out with each other now and save yourselves the emarassment later?" She asked. I looked at the ground and shuffled my feet. I could feel everyone's eye on me.<br>"W-well...I don't have time...for...romance. I don't have time...for love." I replied, eyes downcast.

**(Kid's POV)**

So that was it, she just thought she didn't have time. I guess that's understandable. She has those two children to look after, but then, couldn't her sister take care of them? I couldn't help but think there was more to it. Maybe it was the way she said it, hesitantly, as if she was making sure she didn't say something important. Maybe I should say something, but if I'm not careful Liz will not shut up. If I asked her in private, though...

"What are yo talking about Ryuu? Of course there's time! Your are age, it's only natural." Liz argued. She was trying, and failing, to get Ryuu to look at her. Ryuu refused stubbornly.  
>"I've got to go...s-see you...tomarrow?" She said, except it sounded more like a question. In an isntant the brave girl who stood up to Stein and annoyed me was replaced by a shy, akward, nervous person. She might have multiple personalities, that would explain the sudden mood swing. I'll have to-no- I need to ask her, there are to many pieces missing from Ryuu and Itachi's story.<p>

**Hope ya'll liked this chapter! I really try to write good, comments are welcome!  
>Next chapter Kid interrigates Ryuu and you meet a terrifying monster that is somehow connected to Ryuu's past.<strong>


	5. Truth and the List?

**This chapter will have fitting lyrics.  
>The song is Dark Horses by Switchfoot.<strong>

"Itachi...I don't wanna go to school..." I mumbled. "Well too bad! We're going. We're almost there anyways, and take off yer hat!" Itachi said, pointing to my hat. I did as I was told and put my hat in my bag as we approached the large school. As usual Maka and her friends were waiting for us. Itachi ran right to the group, I lagged behind a few feet. My eyes flicked to everyone's faces, searching for signs of possible betrayal. My eyes settled on Kid, who had a serious, yet unsure expression. That made me a little nervous.

"Come on, you two! We're gonna be late!" Maka said, grinning. I nodded and made to follow Maka when someone grabbed my arm. I turned, coming face to face with Kid. He had a the same seriousness in his gold eyes, but with a new determination, as if he's made up his mind about something.  
>"You guys go ahead, I've got to talk to Ryuu." He said to the others.<br>" Thatta boy Kid! Ask her out." Liz said jumping up and down happily.  
>"I'm not gonna ask her out! I just want to talk to her!" Kid yelled at Liz.<p>

**_I've made my mistakes,  
>I've seen my heart cave in,<br>I've got my scars,  
>I've been to hell and back again.<em>**

Kid led me away from Shibusen and down an allyway. We went past a few small shops and finally to an isolated area in a park. He let go of my arm, spinning to face me. I was starting to wonder if it was possible that he might kill me, no matter how hard I tried to reject the idea, it kept coming back. As if sensing my fear, he tried to reassure me,"Ryuu calm down, alright? Everything is fine, I just wanted to ask you a few questions." I nodded, from what I could tell he was telling the truth. "Alright, yesterday when Liz was talking about how we should...date...you were hesitant. You said you didn't have time for love, but you sounded hesitant, why? Is there something your not telling us?" He questioned.

_**Born for the blue skies,**_  
><em><strong>We'll survive the rain,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Born for the sunrise,<strong>_  
><em><strong>We'll suvive the pain.<strong>_

"Uh...W-well...I, uh...um...t-that is..." I sighed," Yes, I was afraid to tell the entire truth." Kid raised an eyebrow and looked at me, waiting for me to continue. "I really don't have time for love. My mission is too important."  
>"Mission?"<br>"Yeah...Well there is something...most consider it a myth...they're called soul beasts and they're insanely powerful. My mission is to hunt the two most powerful ones down. Well their souls are all that remains, but they can be revived and someone is trying to revive the Chaos Serpent."  
>"What makes them so powerful?"<br>"They are beings crafted from a person's soul, given power by the creators strenght of heart, and thinks on it's own because of the creators mind. They're the perfect being bound to their creator by the heart, mind, and, soul and sometimes they syncronize with their creators. Itachi and I can syncronize as well...I could show you..."

_**We're singin'...**_  
><em><strong>Hey! You can't count us out,<strong>_  
><em><strong>We,ve been runnin' up against the crowd,<strong>_  
><em><strong>We are the dark horses.<strong>_

"Really? Wait, are they dangerous? What if it's revived? How do you kill them?"  
>"You kill the creator, but one of the creators is dead and the other hid her soul. They are extremely dangerous and, if revived the Chaos Serpent will destroy the world..." Kid was quiet so I waited.<br>"How do you know all this? And...why you?" I was afraid he'd ask that. For the first time in a long time I'd actually mention the past I've tried so hard to forget.  
>"I'll start from the begginging. I always believed my mother was a witch named Sumaria and my father a necromancer named Sirius. Sumaria hated us she rarely looked at us, let alone talk to us. Sirius was the only one to care for us, until we met Gaia..."<p>

**_We're singin'...  
>Wait! It's not over now,<br>We've been down, but we've never been out,  
>Yeah, we are the dark horses.<em>**

_~Flashback~_

_"Hurry girls, if Sumaria finds out about this, she'll kill us." My father said, the fear lacing his gental voice as he clung to our hands. His onyx eyes focused ahead of him, his hands shook violently. He pulled us through the shadowy woods, the moonlight dancing through the leaves above, the voices of the Night Hunters echoing across the mountain. Itachi was terrified, looking left and right, trying to pinpoint the cries of the creatures.  
>"Daddy? Are those wolves? I like their song." I asked him. He looked down at me, all traces of fear gone. He loved wolves and knew every Pack .<em>

_"That is the Terrana, Winged Wolves of the North. They are kind and gental, they are lead by a fearless wolf named Amaroq, the Shadow King." The way he said it, as if he knew Amaroq personally."They can change their form to become human, your one of them, you know." He smiled at me.  
>"How do you know?" Itachi and I asked.<br>"Only the Terrana can understand the song. It's called,'Flood of Insanity, Drown My Soul' and it's an ancient song, sung by the wiccan Terean as she created the most powerful being alive."_

_"What was that...being?" I asked. Father shrugged, and stopped at the base of a cliff. There was a small shack there, surrounded by plants.  
>"You should ask your new teacher." He said as a young woman appeared.<br>"Hello, I'm Gaia I heard your conversation. The being is called the Insanity Dragon, and it truely is the most powerful being. Now before we start, you'll need to know I won't live much longer. You'll have to take over my mission."_

_"Why?" Itachi questioned. Gaia bent down so she was able to look us straight in the eye._  
><em>"One of you two has the soul to ressurect the Insanity Dragon. And you will have to, believe me." Gaia said softly.<em>

_~End Flashback~_

Kid was quiet, he knew I told him something others will never hear. Finally, he spoke" Did you ever find out which of you has the soul?"  
>"...No...but I'm afraid to know..." I told him,"If I have that soul, it puts Itachi in danger of being infected with Insanity, as well as everyone around me."<br>"Perhaps we should tell my father? He may need to know..."  
>"NO! Please don't tell! No one is supposed to know! I shouldn't have told you anything!" I said, crying and burying my face in my knees. I could tell Kid was watching me, but I couldn't help it. Once I remembered one thing, the other memories come flooding back into my mind. All the bloodshed, the horrifying creatures, and Sumaria. The worst of the memories was the first time I had even killed. That day, was the worst day of my life, it left Itachi and I as orphans.<p>

After a long silence Kid spoke,"Tsuki...I'm sorry...I was just curious, that's all." The way he was talking, nervously, akwardly, it was strange to me.  
>"It's fine, I-I-I understand..." I muttered, blushing slightly from embarassment. I never cry, never it's been so long since I'd truly cried. Too long.<br>"So...wanna get something to eat?" He asked, rubbing the back of his head kind of sheepishly.  
>"Let me check something first..." I replied, pulling out a forest green crystal. Kid came over to investigate it, watching as I wrote on the smooth surface.<p>

The crystal glowed faintly, and a screen appeared in the air. Names were written across it, listed by numbers with no particular order. The first five were listed in bright red, reading;  
><strong>1)Sumaria: Unknown, extremely dangerous, do not engage at all costs.<strong>**  
>2)Natasha Lennings: Active, extremely dangerous, do not engage alone.<br>****3)Ra: Active, fairly dangerous, engage with caution.**  
><strong>****4)Salaz-reth:Dormant, fairly dangerous, engage with caution.  
>5)Shinigami:Neutral, threat level unknown, engage only if nessesary.<strong>

"Why is my father on this...this list and what is it?" Kid asked. I could tell he had an idea of what it was.  
>"This list is a list of the threats to my side of the world. Shinigami poses a threat to all creatures of legend, therefore he was put on the list. The status indicates their activity level, threat level, and best option if engaging them. If you select a name, it shows more information on that subject." I explained, selecting Ra's profile."Ra. It says that Ra is an armored solar-flare dragon. He became a rouge a few months ago, for unknown reasons. He's been stealing solar panels, large drills, and mirrors. He also destroyed a nuclear power plant on a remote island somewhere in the Indian Ocean, taking all of the machines. He's highly intellegent and is hard to sneak up on."<p>

Kid was scanning the document on Ra at the moment, before snatching my crystal. The screen disappeared and Kid turned the crystal every which way, inspecting it. The octaganal stone sat in a golden holder, the engravings read,_ Each day's a gift and not a given right._ "It's very symmetrical...what is it?" He asked, handing me the crystal.  
>"It's a holographic emerald." I said, pocketing the crystal and smiling. "Now...let's get something to eat, shall we Stripes." I smiled at Kid, and pocketed the crystal. Grabbing his hand I happily led him away.<p>

_**(Deep underneth Mount. Everst: No one's POV)**_

A young woman sat on a black stone in the middle of an underground cavern, staring into a pool of blood in a ditch. The pool showed Tsuki leading Kid away from their clearing, smiling happily. The woman grinned to herself, evilly as she waved a hand across the pool, destroying the image. Waving her hand across the pool again, a new image appeared, showing a yellowish-golden dragon with a mane of fire, leathery bat wings, and a large spade on the tip of it's tail. "Hello, how is the 'Project' going?" The woman purred, making the creature on the other side of the pool jump. Turning to face the voice, the dragon recoiled.  
>"The 'Project' is going great. Just a few more adjustments and it will be finished. See?" The golden creature stood aside revealing a strange contraption.<p>

Twenty mirrors arranged in a circle, each one hooked up to thick cables that connected to a pole. The pole sat atop a small cage like device that was connected to more wires, which in turn connected to multiple machines and a couple drills sat off to the side.  
>"Impressive, but what are the drills for?" The woman asked.<br>"I used them to dig holes for the poles and backup wires." The dragon responded."I've run many tests, but so far none have turned out right. The wiccans all died."

"They are weaker than the one we're after. Try something on a similar level of power and someone close to her..." The woman trailed off, grinning evilly.  
>"You have someone in mind, don't you?"<br>"Our target has befriended the son of Lord Death. Since shinigami are powerful, then the outcome of the 'Project' may have better results. To say that the young shinigami is on the same power level is a stretch, but it should be close. Now go, and report to me only once you have that boy. I want to watch this experiment myself." With that she destroyed the image, changing it bak to Tsuki and Kid. "Heheh...Just you wait. Just wait and see what I've got in store for you and you friends. No one will stop me this time, no one at all. Enjoy the time you have left with that boy...Tsuki. MWAHAHAHAHA!"


	6. The Project: Part 1

~**I hope you Like this chapter. It will hopefully have a new member or two and the mysterious woman from the last chapter returns! Mwahahaha! **

**The song this time is "I Want Something That I Want".(The end song for the movie Tangled. Call me a geek if you want I don't care!)**

(no one's POV)

Tsuki and Itachi walked up the stairs to Shibusen with Sirius and Sapphire behind them. Tsuki could feel Itachi watching her. Stopping she asked,"Why are you staring at me Itachi?" Itachi jumped, apparently not expecting to be noticed. Itachi shook her head furiously, trying to pretend she didn't know. "...Okay...well hurry up, I wanna see if Liz and Patty are still pestering Kid about yesterday." Tsuki grinned, showing fangs.  
>"Tsuki? Did you...did you have those fangs yesterday?" Itachi asked, recieving a confused look."Never mind. But I am worried about you, with you being around a shinigami...you know?"<p>

**_She's a girl with the best intentions,  
>He's a man of his own invention.<br>She looked out the window,  
>He walked out the door.<em>**

"Onii-chan knows it's dangerous, wiccans and shinigami are polar opposites. Their powers clash, it's not logical that the can ever stand next to each other without causing an anti-wave across the city." Sapphire commented.  
>"Onii-chan is too awesome for logic! She can talk with animals! Is dat logic-al?" Sirius said. Sapphire shook her head, her brother idolized Tsuki like she was a god. Scratch that, he believes she's the reincarnation of a great wiccan warrior godess. He's always being reminded she's not a god, but he'll never understand.<p>

**_She followed him and he said,  
>"What 'cha looking for?"<em>**

Itachi ignored the siblings and smiled at Tsuki. "You know, if you love Kid-kun that means he's your first love!"  
>Tsuki stared at her sister before responding,"That's where your wrong. I don't love Stripes, and even if I did he wouldn't be my first love, he'd be my third."<br>"What do you mean? You've never been in love before!"  
>"Yes I have. The first was a stupid little crush on that mage we met. The second, well, you remember that witch we fought?"<br>"You mean the one who tried to use a love potion on us?"  
>"Yep. It worked on me and I fell in love with a cactus. Then the witch tore it apart, which was mean, after I had even planned the wedding, too!"<p>

**_She said,  
>"I want something that I want,<br>Something that'll tell myself ,  
>I need something that I want."<em>**

Itachi remained quiet until we met up with the group. Nothing was different today, Black Star and Soul were being idiots as usual, Maka and Tsubaki were talking, and Kid was freaking out about his hair being asymmetrical while Liz and Patty tried to cheer him up. Black Star spotted Tsuki and the others and called out to them."Hey! Why did you bring those kids?" Everyone turned to face us.  
>"Well we wanted to know if-"Itachi began, only to be cut off by Sirius.<br>"Wiwl chu join us in a hunt! We could use da help!" The boy shreiked.

**_And I need everything that I see.  
>Something that I want,<br>Something that will tell myself,  
><em>****_I want something that I want,  
><em>**

"Hunt?"Everyone asked. Tsuki nodded, smiling.  
>"Kid you remember how I showed you my list the other day?" Kid nodded."Well the hunt is what we call tracking and exterminating those on the list-" The crystal flashed, changing from green to red.<br>"I take it that's bad?" Maka said. Tsuki nodded, gripping the crystal.  
>"You have to decide now if you'll join."Sapphire said, watching her younger brother as he climbed onto Black Star's back.<p>

_**And I need every thing I see.  
>He's been livin' in a pure illusion,<br>She's goin' to come to her own conclusions.**_

"What will we be hunting?" Tsubaki asked.  
>"Yeah, you-OW- you could-ow- tell us first. WILL YOU GET OFF OF ME!" Black Star said, scaring Sirius.<br>"We'll be hunting a dragon named Ra who went rouge." Itachi explained.  
>"AWESOME! This could be my chance to show you how strong I've got! I'll take it down on my own!" Black Star exclaimed, earning a "Tsuki Chop" which is basically just being hit with the heaviest or most random object around. This time It was a cactus."OW! That hurts!"<br>"There is a reason I'm asking for help. Dragons are extremely dangerous, and I believe Ra is working for some one I know..." Tsuki said.

**_Right when you think you know what to say,  
>Some one comes along and shows you a brand new way.<br>He said,"I want something that I want,  
>Something that'll tell myself I need something that I want.<em>**

"That and, if onii-chan snaps again she needs someone to stop her, since we won't hurt her."Sirius said, climbing off of Black Star.  
>"Sirius..."Tsuki shook her head, "He's right, I also need someone to stop me if my condition gets out of hand."<br>"What kind of condition?" Liz asked. Everyone stared intently at Tsuki.  
>"I just have an extremely violent split personality." Tsuki explained nervously.<p>

**_And I need everything I see,  
>Something that I want,<br>Something that'll tell myself,  
>I need something that I want.<em>**

"Alright, we'll help." Maka said, Soul nodding behind her.  
>"Us too!" Patty said waving her arms around. Liz and Kid both smiled in agreement.<br>"YOU CAN ALWAYS COUNT ON THE ALMIGHTY BLACK STAR AND HIS WEAPON TSUBAKI!" Black Star yelled earning him another cactus to the face.  
>"Thanks, guys...and Black Star...we appreciate this. We leave tomarrow, so one of you has to tell Shinigami-sama." Tsuki turned on her heel and disappeared, Itachi sighed and followed Tsuki away.<p>

_**And I need everything cause it's so easy to make believe,**_  
><em><strong>It seems your living in a dream.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't you see that what you need is standing right in front of you.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Something that I want.<strong>_

(Somewhere in the Sahara desert, near a small town. Ra's POV.)

**_Something that will tell myself,  
>I need something that I want,<br>And I need everything I see.  
>Something that I want.<em>**

She doesn't care, I've come so close to finishing the "Project" and she doesn't even care. Oh well, now to test it again. Maybe the new additions will work better. Turning to face a net, I noticed that I had managed to capture a fire demon. This creature is extremely powerful, maybe now...Test time.

**_Something that will tell myself,  
>I need something that I want,<br>And I need everything I see._**

I pulled the thrashing beast from the trap, not even feeling it's claws. Stupid creature, it must've known it might die, so it was trying to run. To bad for it that we had reached the center of all the mirrors to the cage. Throwing the demon ininto the cage was amusing, the demon lunged at me as soon as it was back on it's feet and started hissing. Moving away from the cage, I took my place at the control station and started it up. "Let's see...ah, here it is." I muttered to myself, flipping a switch. The machine whirred a bit and the new addition to the "Project's" design started up, twenty stereos, one attached to the top of each mirror.

The stereos blasted ultrasonic waves towards the cage, and I watched as the creature writhed in pain, eyes wide, covering its ears. Turning a knob, the frequency rose and blood came from the demons mouth. "That's it! That's the correct frequency!" I left the knob alone and pressed the blue button, activativating the mirrors and solar panels. The mirrors moved so that they were angled to the cage, blinding my test subject, as the solar panels charged the electromagnetic rods of the cage. Once charged the rods released blasts of pure electricity at the creature.

The machine slowly shut down, revealing a burned-yet still living-demon. I threw the demon into a seperate cage, and left it to die. After all, I can't take it's power while it's living or if it died in the experiment, since the experiment would destroy the soul.


	7. The Project: Part 2

Tsuki and her family waited outside Death City for the others. Tsuki smiled and wave to them as they approached, but sensed something was wrong. Kid looked a little upset, saying,"We were forbidden to go. Father says that, since we weren't trained to kill dragons, he doesn't want us to go."  
>"Sorry Tsuki, but orders are orders." Maka said, and before I had a chance to react, siruis leapt up and started yelling.<br>"So? Your gonna do what your told? To hell with orders! Dis is YOUR friend, MY onii-chan! What if she dies? What wiwl chu do den?What wiwl I do? What kinda friends are you? People who disobey orders are scum, but people who let deir friends do something dat might get dem killed are lower den scum! What-" Black Star cut him off.

"Relax boy, I was gonna come anyway. A god like me can't let his friends run off and do something as dangerous as dragon hunting." He said, reassuringly patting Sirius' head. Sirius smiled, and nodded through his tears.  
>"And if Black Star is coming, then so am I."Tsubaki said.<br>"We already agreed to come, so why would we go back on our word?" Maka said.  
>Sirius shreiked with joy, and ran over to Tsuki. "Time to go!"<p>

"Alright, follow me!" Tsuki said leading them a mile away. She stopped and looked back,"Wow yer slow..." She said as the others caught up.

"Why'd you bring us all the way out here? No one knows we've left yet!" Liz complained. Tsuki smiled and looked at her family, who nodded in response. Sirius and Sapphire leapt into the air, transforming into giant fans. Tsuki caught Sirius and Itachi caught sisters ran out and stood across from each other.

Leaping into the air they yelled,"SILVER WIND STORM!" The blasts of air collided with the sand, sending it high into the air, and the girls continued to blast the sand away from the area. They landed gracefully, fans extended. Light surrounded the twin fans as they transformed, landing between the older girls. Everyone stared at the stone structure that was uncovered. A large circle sat at the center, the image of two over-laping, four-pointed stars, looking as if it had eight points (much to Kid's delight). Four tall podiums stood at the points indicating the north, south, east, and west. Each piller had an animal carved into it, north was a wolf, south was a thunder bird, east was a ferret, and west was a dragon.

"What is this place?" Maka asked.

"I never knew this was even here, I wonder if father knew..." Kid mumbled,"It's almost perfectly symmetrical...except..." He glared at the pillars and bashed his head off the nearest one, yelling,"Dammit! Why can't it be symmetrical!" This earned him a Maka Chop.

Tsuki giggled,"Well, this is an ancient Wiccan teleportation device. It was used to transport large amounts of people to different parts of the world. This particular one is ancient, it was used in a massive Exodus of Wiccans and their families during the time of the Sourubīsuto no sensō. In English it's Soul Beast War, soul beast was another name for spirit animals. Now every one stand in the circle." The group did as they were told, Kid obviously standing dead center.

Tsuki leapt onto the western pillar, Itachi took the eastern pillar, sirius took the northern pillar, and Sapphire took the southern pillar. All of them raised their hands into the air and chanted, Sirius started.

"Hail to the Kita no tō no shugo-sha*, I beseech thee, I beseech thee. Bestow upon us your Shinzō no tsuyo-sa*. Destroy our fears as we travel along the All Mother's wavelengths." As Sirius finished speaking the wolf carving glowed bright blue and the boy's soul expanded, covering the entire structure. Sappihre then began her chant.

"Hail to the Minami no tō no shugo-sha*, I beseech thee, I beseech thee. Bestow upon us your Bodi no tsuyo-sa*. Shield our physical forms as we travel along the All Mother's wavelengths." The carving on Sapphire's pillar glowed green as her soul mimiced her brother's as Itachi began to chant.

"Hail to the Higashi no tō no shugo-sha*, I beseech thee, I beseech thee. Bestow upon us your Seishin-ryoku*. Shield our conscience from the insanity as we travel along the All Mother's wavelength." The carving glowed a misty purple as Itachi's soul expanded and Tsuki's chant started.

"Hail to the Nishi no kanshi-tō no shugo-sha*, I beseech thee, I beseech thee. Bestow upon us your Tamashī no tsuyo-sa*. Spare our souls from being lost on the Astral Planes of Magic* by using my soul as a shield." Ryuu's soul expanded swallowing the other three and the meisters and their weapons as the carving on her pillar glowed with a black light. Liz started to panic as everyone seemed to fade away and clung to Patty's arm. Patty just laughed as if what was happening was normal.

The world faded to black and the group was surrounded by a strange multicolored light, flowing forward like a stream. Though they were in the strange stream, which appeared to move rather fast, they were completely still. Everyone gaped until Maka finally spoke," Where are we...is this..." Tsuki looked at her, a small smile on her face.

"You tell me, Maka-chan. Use your Soul Perception." Maka's expression became extremely confused, but she listened none the less. Suddenly she went from being confused to shocked.

"HOLY SHIT! We're in a giant wavelength! But...But...how? This isn't possible!"

"Actually, it is. What your sensing is the wavelength of the All Mother, Gaia, the Earth. The planet we call home has a soul of its own and therefore a soul wavelenght. We Wiccans can access this wavelength and melt into it, using our own souls as protection as we travel along it. Also just so you know we're moving, and if you look over there,you can see the All Mother's soul." Tsuki pointed at a small green and blue orb covered in tiny trees and a few red spots. Everyone stared at it. "It's sad...the All Mother's soul used to be just blue and green..."

"What happened to it?"Tsubaki asked.

"Humans shed the blood of their kin in pointless hate and greed. They polluted the All Mother with blood. Even now more damage is being dealt to a living being that is trying to fight back to the best of her abilities...what with all the other pollution in this world. It's not even industries that cause the most damage, it's mostly all of the polluted souls that must one day return to her. Sometimes I want to leave the barrier that surrounds me, to join my soul to the All Mother's and strengthen it...Look we've arrived." A light appeared before them and they fell onto a large sand dune. Tsuki stood up and pointed to a large rocky outcrop saying, "This way."

***These are the meanings of the words in the chants:**

**Kita no tō no shugo-shaGuardians of the Watchtowers of the North  
>Minami no tō no shugo-shaGuardians of the Watchtowers of the South<br>Higashi no tō no shugo-shaGuardians of the Watchtowers of the East  
>Nishi no kanshi-tō no shugo-shaGuardians of the Watchtowers of the West<strong>

**Shinzō no tsuyo-saStrength of Heart****  
>Bodi no tsuyo-saStrength of Body<br>Seishin-ryokuStrength of Mind  
>Tamashī no tsuyo-saStrength of Soul<strong>

**Astral Planes of Magic Astral refers to a supersensible substance pervading all space and forming the substance of a second body for each person; aura. In this story, Tsuki refers to the earth as a living being, so I thought this definition worked well as it could also mean a physical form as the first body and a soul as the second body. Planes refers to a level of existence, performance, attainment, etc. Its more along the lines of existence. In other words Astral Planes of Magic is the magical pull of the soul of the Earth.**


	8. The Project: Part 3

The group crouched atop the outcrop, staring at the beast sleeping in the center of a field of purple and black cactus-like plants. The eyes were closed and it snored slightly, claws twitching. Black Star tried to hide his smirk, "That's what we have to kill? It's so small, I thought a dragon would be bigger than that."

"He may be small but he's a hunting dragon, he has to be light and fast. He'lll be able to dodge a good few attacks if you aren't quick. Fighting this kind you have to rely on speed and intellect rather than brute force." Ryuu glared at Black Star.

"Ryuu, if you've fought this kind before, then why do you need us?" Kid asked. Ryuu started to fidget.

"Well two reasons, one you guys will have to destroy that machine of his and second I already told you where I was going so I couldn't leave you there. After all your the first people he'll question when he realizes I planted a bomb in the Death Room." Ryuu stated in a somewhat proud yet some what ashamed tone.

"YOU WHAT?" Everyone, except Sirius, screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>(The Death Room)<strong>

"Sorry Shinigami-sama, we didn't catch them before they left." Stein reported. Spirit was panicing and rambling about Maka, so he was Shinigami Chopped.

"It's fine, they're gone now..."Shinigami trailed off, getting really quiet.

"Your going to punish them when they get back, aren't you?"

"Yes, yes, now please be quiet...What is that ticking...oh, no"

"Wha-"

**BOOM!**

The doors of the Death Room flew off and the students walking by barely dodged in time.

* * *

><p><strong>(Back with Ryuu)<strong>

The dragon slowly lifted his head and stared in their direction. "Should we attack it?" Maka asked. Ryuu shook her head.

"His third eyelid is still closed, he's going back to sleep soon." As if on que, the dragon layed his head back down and closed it's eyes again."That was close, but from now on please be quiet and follow me. This ledge gets very narrow up ahead."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sorry It's so short! I'll make it longer next time!**


	9. The Project: End

**Hey! I'm not dead! And neither is this story!  
>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX<strong>  
>The group followed Tsuki slowly across the narrow ledge, Maka suddenly spoke up. "Tsuki, if we're here to kill the dragon, then why not do that now? I mean, it's sleeping and it would be easier."<p>

"I understand what you mean, but that's even dumber than charging him head on. The plants around him are dragon's bane, a highly toxic type of cactus. It doesn't kill instantly, but it's hard to make the cure. It's best if we just leave him be for now. Besides, his machine is the first priority." Tsuki announced.

"Why can't we just finish him off first?" Black Star asked."If we don't touch the cactus we'd be fine, right?"

"And how do you plan on getting through the cactus?" At Tsuki's question, Black Star sighed. Just by looking at the cacti one could see there was no way through. Tsuki continued to slink along the ledge, sliding down to the other side, the rest of the group in tow. Everyone stared at the deadly device created by the dragon. Twenty mirrors arranged in a circle, each one hooked up to thick cables that connected to a pole. The pole sat atop a small cage like device that was connected to more wires, which in turn connected to multiple machines.

"Is that...that's what we we have to destroy?" Maka asked in awe.

"Yeah, and before you say it's symmetrical Kid, there is a control panel on one side and not on the other." Itachi said. Kid looked slightly annoyed, but remained silent.

"Let's get this over with,"Kid said flatly. The group went towards the machine, but something red in the sand caught Tsuki's attention. Moving to inspect it, she realized it was a red mirror.

"Why would he have this?" She wondered aloud, reaching out to touch it. Then the smell hit her, the metallic scent she knew all to well. Her eyes widened and her hand froze in place. The mirror was filled with blood. It was filled with blood. There was a town nearby. The town was abandoned. All of this hit Tsuki like a bag of bricks. He killed them all. Ra had slaughtered and entire town and used the people's blood for this disgusting mirror. And she hadn't stopped him. She was torn for her thoughts when the blood rippled and an image formed, grinning devilishly.

Tsuki gasped at the woman, the red brown hair braided down her back, light tan skin, and sharp, brown eyes stared back. "It's been awhile, hasn't it?" She said in false kindness, causing Tsuki to recoil.

"S-sumaria..."

"Yes?"

"What do you want?"

"That's easy! I want you to suffer, I want you to die, I want to see your head mounted on a spear! But let us go with suffering first. RA!"She shreiked the dragon's name, causing his eyes to snap open. When the sound of breaking glass and metal on metal reached his ears, he realized what was happening to his project. With a furious roar, he leapt into the air, circling above the group. Tsuki's head snapped up, as she ran to the group, who was readying themselves for an attack. Reaching into her bag, Tsuki pulled out a clear crystal and slammed it into the ground, shouting,"Rapid Growth!" The ground split in two as a crystal dome formed around them.

Ra swooped down, blasting the meisters and weapons with a colomn of white fire about the same time as Tsuki cast her spell. The dome reached the meisters and their weapons first, but instantly shattered as the fire hit it. As if that wasn't bad enough, Ra was circling around for a second attack. Some one had to take charge of this, and Tsuki thought it was about time she tried to. "Kid! Aim for his eyes! He relies mostly on sight! Maka! Take out the wings! Black Star! Help me destroy that machine!"

Everyone nodded and went their seperate ways. Kid leapt into the air, firing at Ra's eyes, but the dragon banked quickly to avoid the attack. Maka leapt up and sliced through the membrane on one wing, sending the dragon crashing to the ground. Ra leapt to his feet and swiped at Maka, hissing wildly. Kid landed on his head and shot at it's front legs, disabling it. Maka looked to see Tsuki and Black Star approaching, and motioned for Kid to leave Ra for just a moment. Tsuki smiled at them, holding her pendent in her hand, she looked to Ra," I feel merciful, I'll let you live and turn you into the other dragons. Let's go." She held her pendent out towards Ra, who growled in defeat. The pendent glowed, producing a green beam of energy that quickly engulfed the dragon. He dissolved into pixle-like particles that were abosorbed by the gem.

"That's cool. What is it?" Soul asked, pointing to the crystal. The glow had faded already and was being replaced in it's usual spot around Tsuki's neck.

"A holographic crystal. They do more than create holographs and store information, but that is what I usually us it for." Tsuki explained, smiling. The smile faded a second later as she paled.

"Tsuki? What's wrong?" Maka asked. Tsuki was quiet, but she pointed behind them. Everyone else turned to see what she was pointing at, only to pale as well. Stein was striding towards them quickly, Spirit close behind him. Both looked very serious, and very, very soot covered. Once they reached the group, the pointed in the direction they came from, where a small group waited. No one moved, whether they were afraid of what was going to come or whether they just didn't want to they didn't know.

Annoyed, Stein grabbed Black Star, pushed him forward, and said,"Move. Now." The group walked back to the others that had arrived with Spirit and Stein. Marie was there, worry plastered on her faced. She ran up to everyone, frowning.

"WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING! RUNNING OFF TO FIGHT A **DRAGON **EVEN AFTER SHINIGAMI TOLD YOU NOT TO! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? WHAT IF YOU GOT HURT, OR KILLED? DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH TROUBLE YOU CAUSED? DID Y-" Marie yelled, but was cut off by Sirius and Sapphire's crying at the outburst.

"...It had to be done. He was a vicious murderer. I didn't realize how bad he was until today though..." Tsuki said, calming the twins. She looked to the ground sadly, thinking about the mirror, and the image of the witch.

"It could have been handled by adults. Dragon fighting must be very dangerous, you all had Shinigami very worried. Also,he was mad about the whole explosion in the death room too, of course." Stein stated flatly." He is very disappointed in you. Especially you Kid. He wants to see you all as soon as we return." Everyone nodded, and they left for home, Maka grumbling the whole way back about wanting to ride the Earth's wavelenght with Tsuki and her family again. Just to study it a bit better.

Of course, no one saw the hooded, serpent-tailed, creature slither away with the blood mirror.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	10. Why me?

Every one had gathered at the usual basketball court the day after, as Tsuki so kindly put it, they got chewed out by Shinigami. At least, that was the nice way of putting 's actual words were more like,"Shinigami is an ass, how dare he bitch at us when he didn't notice the disappearence of an entire town or if he did, not send anyone to investigate." This was said, more like yelled as loudly as possible, as she left the others standing in the Death Room with a furious Shinigami next to them as she left with her family. Of course that did NOT sit well with Shinigami. In other words, he was like this (屮ﾟДﾟ)屮

Tsuki approached the group with her family and another person they didn't recognize. She smiled at them and the introductions began.

"Hey guys! This is my friend Gravhz! He grew up with his brother Lucifer, who took his eye out, so he kind of a jackass to everyone he meets! We do a lot of extermination jobs together!" She exclaimed happily before moving to stand by Maka."These are my new friends! Gravhz, this is Maka Albarn. She's the group bookworm and know-it-all! As you can see, she hasn't got much to show for!" She then moved to Soul."This is Soul Eater Evans! He's the self-proclaimed cool guy, he's also possibly a closet pervert, if what Maka says is true." Then came Black Star."This is Black Star, hard-headed, egotistical loud mouth with a superiority complex. He always says he will surpass gods!" Followed by Tsubaki."This is Tsubaki! She's friendly, but I once heard some one say she might be a bit of an otaku!" Next came Liz and Patti."This is Elizabeth and Patricia Thompson! We call 'em Liz and Patti! There isn't to much I can say about them except watch out for Patti." She then moved on to her final victim, Kid."And this he is the son of Shinigami himself, Death the Kid. We all call him Kid, but I also call him Shinigami boy or Stripes, the latter nickname is obvious but please don't mention it. He's obsessive compulsive when it comes to symettry and is some kind of perfectionist. I'll admit it's really very fun to annoy him, but be sure not to take it to far cause he tends to have little...tantrums..." Gravhs grunted in greeting.

"As long as there's no one named Franken near here, I'm fine with meeting your friends." Gravhs said, his voice coming out alittle scratchy.

"Oh yeah! He HATES Stein...do you think you have to wind up that screw in his head?" Sirius said, blinking. Sometimes his imagination got the best of him, but at least it meant he was thoughtful. Gravhs's face twitched at the thought of the doctor with the screw in his head. He suddenly got a dark, depressing aura around him and his hand went to a place near his stomach.

"I'm never going to forgive him..." Gravhs mumbled.

"Normally I would pester you but I was wondering...Can you guys help us with something?" Tsuki asked, hands behind her back and head tilted to the side. Everyone looked at her as if she was mad.

"You want us to help you? What if we get in more trouble?" Tsubaki asked.

"C'mon guys, Shinigami won't punish you for helping me paint a...well I guess its a slab? Would you call it that? After all, it's a lagre, flat rock in the ground." Tsuki started going off about flat rocks.

"Okay... but I know a place with awesome paint." Gravhz said, smiling. Intruth it creeped everyone, except Tsuki and her family, out.

"You mean that oddity shop?" Sapphire asked, looking to Gravhz.

"I didn't think they sold paint..." Itachi muttered.

"That's cuz you don' think!" Sirius shreiked.

"No Sirius, I don't think." Tsuki said, matter-of-factly.

"Let's just say neither of you think." Kid said, with a bored tone.

"This coming from an OCD shinigami brat. Man you're so annoying."

"Brat? That's a new one...and just how am I annoying?"

"For one you OBSESS over symmetry! This ain't symmetrical, that ain't symmetrical, Symmetry is perfection! Not everything can be symmetrical! AND...and you've got that spoiled air around you that makes me wanna punch yer lights out! That and yer so EMOTIONLESS!" Tsuki took a deep breath.

"OKAY! Let's go to the shop!"

* * *

><p>"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! IT'S... IT'S... IT'S PERFECTLY SYMMETRICAL!" Kid cried happily.<p>

"See? It's all about symmetry with you! You'll never get a girlfriend ya know." Tsuki said flatly, earning a glare from Kid. Gravhs sighed and looked at the shop.

"I have a friend who works here. He's rather... different?" Gravhs said, smiling. He pushed open the doors of the shop, but all the lights were out. "Kein?" He called. They heard a strange shuffling sound. Turning, they saw an Iron Maiden. Worse, there was blood on the ground near it.

"Oh my god." Maka gasped. Black star just HAD to touch it. The doors flew open, and out fell a body. It looked like the kishin. Grahvs sat on his heels and sighed.

"Must you make such a mess when pulling these pranks?" He asked, poking the body. All of a sudden, it sat up.

"BOOOOO! I can NEVER prank you!" The person said, pulling of the bandages around it's face. It revealed a very pouty, pale, and feminine face.

"Hey there Kein. Still using the ol' iron maiden I see. Ya just about scared everyone else senseless." Itachi said, looking over the group who still looked somewhat shocked."Anways, we need some paint. Got any?"Tsuki snickered and whispered to Sirius.

"Got paint? It's a part of a balanced diet!" Both snicked at their stupidity. The look they got was one that said: What? Kein was about to say something when he doubled over and clutched at his stomach. Gravhz looked at the smaler male.

"Kein, you okay?" He said. Kein shook his head. "Have you been eating and sleeping regularly?" There was a long pause.

"You're supposed to do that? I thought you were kidding..." Kein whined. He clutched his stomach again.

"Paint is in the third row of shelves." Kein stated as Gravhz picked him up bridal style. All the girls there squeed in delight. After all, what's cuter than a cute, clueless boy being treated like a child by a hot guy with a badass, tough guy atittude and one eye.

"Shall I cook something for him? Nothing heavy, that might make him sick...How does home made ramen sound?" Tsuki asked following Gravhz. Grahvz looked down at Kein, as though asking what he thought.

"I want Grahvz to cook. He makes good food." Kein whined, laying his head on Gravhz's chest as though he was going to fall asleep. All the girls once again squeed at the adorable sight of them. At the second outburst, all the boys, and Tsuki, took three steps away from the girls.

"Your such a tomboy." Kid muttered, glancing at Tsuki.

"What? You expect an orphan used to fending for her self and family to be all girly?" She snapped back bitterly. Her voice suddenly got so low, Kid had to strain to hear it."I know you Shibusen people think that we magic users are all evil, but listen closely. I live by two rules. 1) It's rough all over. 2) Nothing gold can stay. Learn it Stripes." Kid gave Tsuki a suprised and confused look. A few moments later, Grahvz came back down stairs.

"Let's get the paint so he can rest. I truly think that not eating anything for abaout a week and not sleeping for three times that amount isn't good for someone already in poor health." He said, walking towards the paint. Tsuki followed Gravhz and glared at Kid on their way to the register. Kid glared back and soon they were in an all out staring contest with a lot of tension between them.

"BWAHAHAHA! LET'S GO WITH THIS PAINT! IT'S AWESOME LIKE ME!" Blackstar yelled, shoving a paint can into Gravhz face.

"Keep it down. I just got Kein to sleep." Gravhz sighed. The staring contest continued, both picking up two cans and walking towards the door. Everyone else grabbed the remaining cans of paint. Gravhs put some money down on the counter and something that resembled little demon (though probably less intelligent) Took the money and put it into the register. Soul just watched the beast in confusion.

* * *

><p>They reached a large stone slab in front of the hidden trail that led to Tsuki's home, Itachi had spread a tarp on the ground in front of it for the paint and opened a can of purple paint. Tsuki opened one of the neon green cans she was carrying. Grahvs opened the blood red paint and Black Star opened the neon blue paint.<p>

"Let's get started shall we?" Sirius said as he shoved a brush in the green paint. He spun around, slapping it against the stone and sending it everywhere.

"Hey! Watch it!" Kid yelled.

"What's the matter? Don't like getting dirty?" Tsuki said, swinging the brush she had dipped in a shocking orange at Kid.

"Knock it off!" Kid bellowed, swiping at her with a paintbrush stolen from Grahvz's hand. He left a large line of the dark red on her.

"Hey!" Tsuki tackled Kid to the ground and smacked him with her brush, leaving an orange streak across his face. She then grabbed the nearest can of paint, neon green, stood, and dumped the whole thing on Kid's head. Kid's eye twitched.

"You asked for it!" Kid yelled, splashing a can of silver paint (aka, soul's paint) on Tsuki. After a few more wasted paint cans the two now very colorful miesters were on the ground and at each others throats. Something that was not so easy with their hands slippery from the paint. The rest of the group watched in amusement and shock. Not only was Kid acting so childish, but he had got into a paint fight with a wiccan. Not something you would expect to see from him at all. Kid kicked Tsuki off him and she landed against the slab, leaving a mark with the still wet paint. She the slumped forward on the ground and didn't get up. Gravhz picked them both up by their collars and laughed. It was deep and happy.

"Looks like we need more paint!" He giggled. Tsuki smiled, and pulled free.

"No we don't!" She grabbed Kid and and slammed him against the stone, leaving a mark of paint in his outline, just like hers. She then splashed paint against Itachi's back and pushed her sister against the slab, adding another outline. Gravhs just stared blankly at them as they did so. Twitch caught on and rolled in the spilled paint with Black Star and Patty. The three of them left their own imprints and chased down anyone without an outline. Gravhz had hid himself up in a tree and refused to come down. He preferred to stay clean rather than get covered in paint.

"Gravhz! Why don't you add your outline!" Twitch asked looking at everyone who was trying to scrape the paint off except for a few, namely Tsuki and Kid, who were at each other's throats again.

"No thank you. I would prefer NOT to be dripping with paint when I return home." Gravhz said.

"Than paint a picture of your soul." Itachi suggested, chipping dry paint off her arm. Gravhz jumped down from his perch and took to drawing a soul covered in bandages, and only one eye.

"There."

* * *

><p>To say Shinigami was upset with them would be an understatement. It was not that they returned covered from head to toe in paint, mud, and dirt, though. They ran off with Tsuki yet again without saying a word. For all he knew they could have been hunting dragons again!<p>

"May I ask what you were doing? And why you are all covered in paint?" He said.

"Well we were supposed to be painting with Tsuki on a stone slab, but she just had to provoke Kid and get into a paint fight and/or fist fight with him. Then the twins, Black Star, Patty, and her got the great idea to make out lines of us on the slab by chasing us down, covering us in paint, and pushing us against the slab to lean an imprint." Maka explained, sighing at the thought of the not so normal day.

"All right. But who is that?" Shinigami said, pointing at the only clean person out of the group, aka Gravhz.

"I'm Gravhz..." He said, looking around wearily. Twitch pouted.

"Gwavhz wouldn't let us add his impwint..." He crossed his arms and sat on the floor. Gravhz was about to snap that he didn't want to ruin his clothes when there was the sound of a wheelie chair. He turned around slowly and saw Stein.

"Oh... hello Gravhz." Stein said, smirking. There was an uncomfortable silence and then:

"NONONONONONONONONO! GOAWAYGOAWAYGOAWAYGOAWAY!" Gravhz yelled, hiding behind Shinigami. He had tears flowing down his face. "IDON'TWANNABEDISSECTEDDDDD!"

"Awww~! Looks like Stein is about to have another fail~!" Ryuu sang, sticking her foot out in front of the chair. Stein stopped and smirked at her, she just smiled and pressed a detonator, making the chair catch fire.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Stein yelled, falling off his chair. Gravhz looked at him and started to laugh.

"YOU FAILED, FOUR EYES! PFFFFTTTT- LOL..."Grahvz said, smirking at him.

"Feel better Gravhz?" She leaned in towards him and whispered," I got one for his jacket to~!" She held out another detonator. Gravhz's smirk turned into a cracked grin that showed that he had the cracked mentality of a child.

"May I?" He asked, his hands twitching. She nodded, and gave it to him. Everyone else started to distance themsleves from Stein and Shinigami was about to say something. Gravhz twitched and slammed his thumb down on the button of the detonater. Steins jacket burst into flames, scaring the living shit out him and everyone around him. At first Stein shrieked, then he struggled to get the jacket off, threw it on the ground and tried to put the flames out. Ryuu, her family, and Gravhz exploded with laughter.

"Well, I've made up my mind!" Shinigami proclaimed. Gravhz realized he was still behind the death god and stepped away and stood Next to Tsuki. Stein was glaring at Gravhz angrily.

"What's he talking about oh, mighty warrior goddess?" Twitch asked Tsuki, tilting his head slightly. Tsuki shrugged and glanced at the confused looks the others were giving her. Gravhz was currently on top of the guillotine*A/N: Spelled right?* And hissing at Stein.

"...Right...well anyways, I think Tsuki and her family should stay here in Death City! They can live with Kid-kun, Liz, and Patty! That way we can monitor her better." Shinigami announced.

"NO WAY! I AIN'T HAVIN' MY FREEDOM RESTRICTED!" Tsuki yelled. Gravhz just blinked.

"YOU CAN LIVE WITH ME IN THE BONEYARD!" He yelled from his perch.

"I'm sorry Gravhz, but she must be monitored and the best way to to that is to keep her in the city." Shinigami said with a tone that clearly said 'no arguements. But of course Tsuki would not listen.

"NO! I HAVE A HOME AND I'M STAYIN' THERE WITH MY FAMILY! I DON' WANNA STAY HERE!" She screamed.

"Tsuki is right father, it would be better to leave her alone. Besides, we don't get along to well..." Kid stated.

"No. She will live with you, Kiddo. I don't care-"

"I SWEAR TO GOD SHINIGAMI, I HAVE MY F-ING CELL OUT AND I'LL F-ING CALL THE ONE PERSON WHO'LL KICK YOUR ASS IF SHE ISN'T ALLOWED TO GO HOME!" Gravhz yelled, showing him the phone.

"Tsuki, please consider it. We'd be closer to Shibusen here and we'd be near our friends...and Kid." Itachi said, smirking."Besides, the twins can come to school with us here." Gravhz pursed his lips in boredom at Itachi.

"Booooo. That sounds like a terrible idea." He whined.

"...If I stay, it's only to annoy Stripes..." Tsuki said, grinning demonically. Kid gulped.

"You'd have to anyway, or else we'd have to kill you." Shinigami said," Your too dangerous to wander around freely. I apologize, but try to see it our way."

"bOOOO... Shinigami is sooooo boring..." Gravhz whined, forgetting his position as grave digger.

"Sorry Gravhz, it looks like we're gonna have ta move. We can still do those exterminations though." Tsuki said.

"I don't think so." Shinigami interupted, earning a glare.

"We have to. These are a few things that I need to do." Tsuki said. Grahvz dropped from his spot on the guillotine and walked towards Shinigami.

"Well, if she's staying I might as well ask you this: Can I be a teacher?" He had an idiotic grin on his face.

"Why?" Shinigami wasn't exactly ready to allow on of Tsuki's friends teach at his school without reason. Gravhz's face went extremely serious. So serious, it hurt him to even TRY to be that serious.

"Because, unlike that four-eyed psycho," he pointed to stein, "I'm a licensed teacher with a certificate and everything. I may be a grave digger but I never wanted to be since it wasn't my choice I never took it seriously, but I never took it lightly either."

"Well...I won't let you teach an entire class...but since I doubt that any student in this room," He looked at the meisters and weapons,"are going to let Tsuki go off on her own, then perhaps you can teach them about some of the enemies they might have to fight. How does that sound?" Gravhz grinned, revealing his normally concealed fang-like canine teeth.

"Fine. They had better be ready though. Sometimes the creatures they're going to learn about are going to be from hell itself." He said, smiling.

"YEAH! HELLIANS! LET'S BEAT THE SHIT OUTTA DEM!" Twitch shouted, fist pumping. Tsuki looked shooked.

"Where did you learn that word?" Tsuki asked.

"From Black Star." Twitch said.

"That is a bad word which you should never say."

"Okay!"

"Now then, I have to go kill Black Star now." GRAVHZ AND SHINIGAMI SWEAT DROPPED. Tsuki turned to face Black Star with the most ferocious face anyone in that room had seen. She pounced on him, knocking him to the ground and started punching him as hard as she could. After she had made sure that Black Star was beaten unconsious, she stood up." Hey you know what? I just remembered that the Hindu religion says cows are sacred. So if you eat a sacred cow, you get bitch slapped by a six-armed Hindu godess. How cool would that be?" The look she got was like: What the hell?

"I would ask what is wrong with you, but I know I won't get a straight answer..."Kid said, muttering something under his breath that sounded like freak.

"WHATCHA SAY STRIPES? I DARE YA TA SAY THAT TA MAH FACE!" Tsuki yelled at Kid, who jumped at the sudden noise.

"TAKE IT OUTSIDE!" Gravhz yelled, pushing them all out of the door. Tsuki just huffed and started walking away.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Itachi called after her sister. Tsuki just shrugged.

"MAMA-CHAN FALMING ATTACK!" A person collided with the side of Tsuki's head before bouncing back and landing in a defensive position.

"Yew-taaannnn! Slow doooown..." A male voice whined from a little farther away.

"WHAT THE HELL? WHAT'S YER PROBLEM?" Tsuki snapped at the newcomer. It was obvious she was beyond furious.

"Oh sweet god no..." Kid whined. Standing there was a busty woman that looked exactly like kid. Only older. And as a woman. A small male appeared next to her, gasping for breath.

"Hi Kid-kun..." He gasped.

"Hi uncle Lyre. Mother, what are you doing here?"

"What, no hug for mama-chan? Boo... Asu-kun'd hug me."

A few boys in the area stared, a few yelled,"THAT'S KID'S MOM?"

"Why'd ya kick meh?" Tsuki asked.

"Why you next to mah son? HE'S MY YOUNGEST CHILD AND I DUN WANT YA NEAR 'IM!" She yelled.

"BITCH! I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO STAND NEXT TO MAH FRIEND!"Tsuki shouted, carefully moving Kid out of her way as she yelled at his mother.

"Tsuki, calm down..." Itachi said.

"NEIN! I DUN HAFTA!" She replied. The woman landed a punch on Tsuki's right cheek.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that, bitch. He's my son, what I say goes. Lyre, go get Shinigami for me, would you?" She said smiling gently.

"Okay." Lyre said, bowing and taking off.

"Well he's my friend! I don't think I should stop being his friend just 'cause ya don' like me!" Tsuki argued.

"What's going on...?" Kid asked.

"It's overprotective mother instinct vs. possesive female instinct." Itachi says.

"WHAT THE HELL? WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU AR EYOU STUPID BITCH! I'M NOT A POSSESIVE FEMALE!" She yelled, getting up in Itachi's face.

"HEY! YOU CAN'T TALK TO MY SISTER LICK THAT! AND PLEASE BITCH, IF YER NOT BEIN' POSSESIVE THEN I'M THE TOOTH FAIRY! BESIDES, I'M THE POSSESIVE FEMALE, YER THE OVERPROTECTIVE MOTHER!" Tsuki shreiked. The woman turned to her with the freakiest look kid had ever seen overtake his mother's face.

"You even KNOW who I am? I'M THE MOTHER OF THE CLASSIFICATIONS AND ALL THE MADNESS SO, BITCH PA-LEASE GET OVER YOUR INSANITY SOUL AND SHUT THE EF UP." She snapped.

"...Oh...my...g-that's me? HOLY SHIT! I'VE GOT THE INSANITY SOUL? THAT'S BAD! WHAT IF SNAP AND HURT SOMEONE? I DON' WANNA HURT NO ONE!" By now Tsuki was acting like Kid when you mention his stripes."DAMMIT! DEPRESSED! DIE!" After another minute of that she jumped up,"QUICK SHOOT ME IN THE FACE!" Yew-chan was happy to oblige but then rolled her eyes.

"You can't die, f***tard." She huffed.

"Thank you Captain Obvious! I didn't realize that even though I had my throat slit once. It took you shooting me in the face."Tsuki said sarcastically, pointing at the hole in her head. "Well whatever I'm heading home."

"Bitch, why the HEEL you think you can hang around mah baby? I can only spend Mah time with MAH kiddo." She said, emphasizong her point. Tsuki gave her the middle finger and teleported away.

"We'll be moving in with Kid on Shinigami's orders. Just so you know," Itachi said, taking the twins and leaving.

"WHAT? OH HELL NO!" And with that, Kid's completely new, akward life with his mother, friend, and his Mother's meister started. Again.


End file.
